doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Boys with Nick Rutherford
"Farmer Boys with Nick Rutherford" is Episode 151 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Nick Rutherford. "Farmer Boys with Nick Rutherford" was released on April 26, 2018. Synopsis Actor and comedian Nick Rutherford (Dream Corp LLC, The Unicorn) joins to review west coast farm to table fast food concept Farmer Boys. Rutherford talks growing up and eating in SoCal, and a lascivious Star Wars VR experience. Mitch, Wiger, and engineer Emma taste test day old BK Chicken Fries in another edition of The Leftovers. Nick's intro Man-made fossils dating from 10,000 B.C.E. have been found on the Mediterranean island today known as Cyprus. Its early inhabitants built a distinct culture prior to the arrival of Greek settlers in the late Bronze Age of the second millenium B.C.E., which set off a chain of rule by outside forces, as the Assyrians, Egyptians, Persians, Romans, Arabs, French, Venetians, and Ottomans each took turns as colonial stewards, culminating in the Cyprus Convention of 1878 C.E. where governorship of the island was secretly handed to the United Kingdom. After the First World War with Cyprus' population divided between ethnic Greeks and Turks, the island became a chess piece in conflicts between the two still icy nations, though Cyprus finally achieved sovereignty in 1960. Around the time, the Havadjias family welcomed their three sons into the world. The trio of Havadjias boys grew up on Cyprus, working the fields of the family farm and in the family restaurant, before emigrating to the United States, exchanging the coastal lifestyle of the Mediterranean for that of California. As adults, Mike, Henry, and Chris Havadjias parlayed their food-adjacent upbringing into eatery ownership; first acquiring a branch of local chain Astro Burgers, before charting a path to their own success with the purchase of McCoy's Restaurant in the sleepy town of Perris, California. They rechristened their business to reflect a nickname they'd received rooted in their agrarian childhoods and their product reflected how they prioritized the farm-fresh ingredients they'd spent their youths cultivating. The chain's offerings, particularly their signature Farmers Burger, helped them quickly grown to multiple locations before they began to franchise the company, which would vastly expand their footprint. Today, this unique diner/burger stand hybrid has nearly 100 locations across California and Nevada thanks to the Cypriot brothers who merged the farm-to-table concept with fast food. This week on Doughboys: Farmer Boys. Fork rating The Leftovers In The Leftovers, the group taste tests a fast food item that has been left in the fridge overnight to see how it holds up. Today, they test Burger King's Chicken Fries. Nick Rutherford was not present for this segment, and the engineer, Emma, took his place. They reheated one batch, and ate one batch cold. Everyone seems to have preferred the cold one, but still enjoyed the reheated fries fine. Still, Nick would send these to Ivan The Terrible, and Mitch would send them to Little Nicky (both in hell) (i.e., all would leave them behind on Earth). Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #LateBreakfast or #EarlyLunch The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)